


Cat Birds

by RedPirate



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Animal Transformation, Animals, Cats, Jo being Jo, Kitty - Freeform, Other, RP, cat!damian wayne, cat!dick grayson, cat!jason todd, cat!tim drake, kitty au, turned into cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPirate/pseuds/RedPirate
Summary: A spell gone wrong by Zatanna and soon every one of the batboys, one by one are turned into cats.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend were bored so we decided, *fuck it* and turn all the batboys into cats because it sounded cute.  
> I don't know, hope y'all enjoy

Jason dragged himself into his safe house, not even bothering with his silly ritual of greeting the house or any items in it. He just wasn't in the mood. He felt tired, and sore... and kinda dirty. He somehow managed to get in between Zatanna and one of her targets tonight and had gotten hit with one of her spells. It hadn't seemed to do anything at least. Probably because it had been intended for someone that wasn't quite human. But still, he could feel a tingling along his skin and it made him feel _itchy_ and a bit _twitchy._

He walked into the bathroom to try and wash up a bit. He turned the tap on and stuck his hand in, before quickly withdrawing it with a sharp intake of breath. He looked down at his wet hand. That was weird. What even was that? He wondered. Ok, maybe he wasn't going to wash right now. That hadn't felt... _right._ He crossed the bathroom to one of the hanging towels and furiously dried all of the moisture off of his hand.

 

**A fiddle of a lock and the door swung open because Jason could even register the three quick knocks against the reinforced door. In came Jason’s closest - yet annoying - ally, Roy Harper, Arsenal. Dressed in his usual gear minus the domino mask but still wearing his ridicules baseball cap. Roy had decided to let himself in without any notice, as usual and found his partner in the bathroom.**

**“Heyo, Jaybird. What’s up?” He pat a hand down on Jason’s shoulder, feeling how tense the muscles in his back were but didn’t say anything. He knew not to pester the Red Hood about things like that.**

 

Jason glanced to the door as Roy came in. He hadn't been surprised to hear the knock or for the other to come in a moment later. He finished thoroughly drying his hand and placed the towel back in it's place. He jumped slightly as the hand landed on his shoulder and he felt an urge to move so it slid up his neck. He mentally shook his head at the notion, and brushed passed Roy and into the main room.

"Having an off day it would seem," He said as he moved into the main area of the safe house and slid down into his recliner. As he slid into it the fabric brushed against his back and the contact felt heavenly. When he was fully seated in the chair he kept moving downward. Sliding until his back was down on the cushion beneath him and his legs were sprawled over one of the arms of the chair. He rubbed one of his legs over the arm, scratching at a spot that seemed rather irksome.

 

**Roy followed and sat down into the chair next to him, pushing away Jason’s large dirty boots as they were pushed in his direction, as Jason continued to rub and shift himself against the chair... it was just a chair. Granted his partner must have had a stressful day, just like he had seeming as he didn’t have the Red Hood to back him up with Starfire.**

**“No kidding, Kori told me you and all your _brothers_ got into a fight with freeze or someone..? Gotham’s Wired.” Roy stretched out the recliner, feeling his back pop before continuing. A yawn was pulled out of him. “Something about Zatanna helping out, I don’t know Jaybird. Never really trusted the whole _magic act_.”**

"Yea," he drawled out, running the back of his hand across the fabric on the back of the seat and staying sprawled on his back. "I've never really been huge on it either. Bit too out of my element." He looked to the side suddenly and with a flex of stomach muscles flipped himself over on the chair so he was perched on the seat on all fours. He looked up at the roof while pulling a leg out from underneath him and setting it on the floor. He stood and moved to the center of the room while staring at the roof. "Wait... do you hear that?"

**Roy raised an eyebrow, noting Jason’s strange behavior.. who does that? He sat up a bit, adjusted his cap before focusing. And.... and... “I don’t hear a thing. You sure you’re feeling alright?” He commented, settling back down into the seat, starting to twitch around with a small gadget attached to his belt. A small extra-handy multitool he’s been working on emergency situations. He pulled out one of the many screwdrivers and started to adjust his tight it was, seeing the new metal shine from the light coming in from the window.**

Jason stood and walked towards the center of the room. _There!_ There it was again. It was faint but.. was it? He swore to God if that was something in his ceiling, he was going on an extermination spree. Suddenly a flash back in the direction of the couch caught his attention and he looked back towards Roy. He was messing with something on his belt and it was reflecting light back towards him. Jason looked down and spotted a small ribbon of light being reflected onto his shirt. He stared at it a moment before his hands sprang up to swat at his shirt, trying to catch the spot. He blinked suddenly at finding his fists full of the fabric from his T-shirt. He moved a hand up to rub at his neck as he shook his head. "Nah. Not really." He moved back towards the other room and as he passed the doorway he leaned into the door frame rubbing his shoulder and back against it before pausing in place.

**The look on Roy’s face would’ve made Jason laugh any other time but now he was still so focused on that fuzzy sensation as he rubbed against the frame. It just felt so good, so right. However in Roy’s eyes it was downright wired and a little concerning, last time he’d seen Jason act anywhere near this wired they were both shit drunk in the middle of no where, Kori had to come and get them that night after Jason tried to shoot off the street sign from a pole because it was on _Jaybird cct_. **

**If he was drunk now it’d make sense but Roy couldn’t smell any alcohol, or even weed if that was the case.**

**With his concerns filling him Roy got up from the couch hooking the multi tool back to his belt as he walked over to Jason. Noting the blissful expression piercing his features as he rubbed agains the doors. “Uhhh, Okay, Jaybird. I should be going anyways and you may need some sleep or something..” he cracked a smile, a hand swinging up to dig into Jason’s hair. Giving his head a good rub. “Call me if you need anything okay? Bud..?”**

 Jason scrapped his shoulder blade against the door frame one more time before just leaning against the wall. Roy's hand came up to mess his hair. "Yea, okay," he said lazily. After a moment he closed his eyes and stretched his neck up a bit, pressing against Roy's hand as he rubbed his hair. He let out a soft sigh that turned into a light humming thrum originating from the base of his throat.

**He stopped moving his hand, held it for a moment as his focus was pulled to... _that_ sound. Was Jason.... “Dude what the hell? Are you.. _purring_ ” he quickly drew his hand back, holding it close to himself his expression full of shock as his jaw hung dropped.**

Jason’s eyes snapped open at Roy’s words and he straightened a bit. “... hm, what?” He asked his attention getting pulled back to reality. He looked at Roy and frowned, laughing. “No!” He laughed more. “That’s ridiculous, of course not. Are you sure _you’re_ not hearing things now.” He pulled away from the wall as his laughter died down. He pulled his arms above his head and stretched. “You are right I should probably get some rest though.”

**“No I definitely did hear _something_ just then..” Roy said, taking several steps back from the doorway. After a day of rest Jason should be feeling better, Roy had seen some of the wired things Jay has gotten himself into when sleep deprived. Or maybe just seeing his wacko bat-family had knocked a few gears loose. Roy couldn’t know for sure and frankly didn’t feel like dwelling on it. “Alright, Jaybird. I’ll let you go. See you tomorrow, maybe?”**

“Yea,” Jason said with a nod. “Sounds like a plan.” In truth he could probably use the sleep. He was suddenly feeling incredibly tired and like some invisible force was urging him towards his bed. Roy let himself out and Jason heard him lock the door behind him a moment before jason flopped down onto the bed and pulled part or his blanket over his upper body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's now a cat. SUFFER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We tried a different method for showing who wrote which parts, we hope this makes it a bit easier to tell, especially when we both borrowed Jason in this chapter. 
> 
> Anyways thank you, this is a lot of fun

Piratefrost :  
  


Something felt, off, different about himself. When Jason came to consciousness he felt himself tangled in his bedsheets or in something else that completely held him still. He shifted and instantly knew something was off, that’s not how his arms are supposed to move, are meant to be.

 

Stretching out his legs he found himself with the same problem, everything wrong. He didn’t recall falling asleep like this or how he had ended up like this. Slowly he pushed open one eye, sleep still clinging to them as he saw nothing but a faint red with slight rays of light, with a texture of cotton. It looked like his T-shirt.. it was his T-shirt. When did he fall asleep in his shirt. Strange, he tried to move again but his limps didn’t move in the way they were supposed to and when he looked down everything had became clear.

 

He wasn’t himself, nope, not anymore. He let out a scream that came out more of a screech as he flung himself up, being caught in the shirt in the process. He continued to struggle though, shaking his head around as what would’ve been his arms were pushing out against the material, stepping back on what would be his legs. He felt the trim of the shirt ride up his spine as he moved back until he felt the bed beneath him disappear and Jason went tumbling off the sides with a scowl.

 

 

 

 

itty-bitty-bats:  
  


After landing on his butt Jason gave his head a little shake. He paused immediately after, as he felt small ears twitch against his head. Wait... no. No, that was impossible. He closed his eyes and lifted one arm , afraid to look at it, but eventually he forced himself to open his eyes and look. A tiny little fluffy black paw was where his arm should be. He looked down at himself. _Fur_! Fur everywhere. Wha-what the hell? This.. this had to be some sort of joke. Jason ran to the bathroom... on four legs that were _not_ his own and looked up at the counter. It seemed impossibly high. He compressed his body downward a second before jumping up and onto the counter. He froze as he reached the counter and got a full view of... _himself._

There, staring back at him, was the face of a thin black cat that had a small streak of white fur on it's forehead above it's eyes. Jason stared a moment.

He.. he didn't even know what to.. what to think.. what to say. With an increasingly numb feeling he sat down. "Fuck," he said, but it came out as a small meow. His eyes widened. No! No, no, no, no, NO! He put his head down and pawed at his face, at his mouth. No.. there's no way! He _did NOT_ just meow! This... This couldn't be. It... _How_ did something like this even.... he jumped down off of the counter. OK... ok, ok, ok. What happened... He had been feeling off all evening, he thought as he moved back into the bedroom area. Roy had come to visit. he had been acting weird. had _felt_ weird. It must have been before that. Suddenly it hit him. Zatanna. the fight they had been in earlier. Her magic had hit him, but.. but why would that make him like _THIS?_

He began to pace the room, tiny little kitty feet padding across the carpeted floor. Wh-why would she have a spell to do something like this? Was it some kind of joke? He knew she hadn't been firing at him, but had it been her intention?What kind of person tries to turn someone into a cat? The word cat going through his mind made him pause. like he had finally just admitted it. He.. He was a cat. wa-was he stuck like this? He hung his head. what if.. What if he was a cat forever? Ho-How could he even begin to fix this? As the weight of everything came crashing down on him he felt so overwhelmed. He felt like he could cry. He hung his head, feeling tiny ears droop. A tiny sad little whine escaped through his mouth. Followed by another tiny little meowed cry. He curled up on the carpeted floor and whimpered. No. He.. He didn't want to be a cat

 

 

 

Piratefrost:  
  
This couldn’t be a forever thing, right? He had to have somewhat wishful thinking, even if he was covered in fur with a tail that was slashing side to side and ears that flopped down his sight. From what Jason knew of what he’s seen of Zatannas magic most of it was reversible, right? God Jason hoped so because he was NOT staying as a cat for the rest of his second life. No wonder why he was acting so strange yesterday in front of Roy, god he must of made such a fool of himself, Roy is never going to let him live that down. That’s if he could even get back to being human. Because this was not okay, his fur was standing on end as he shook his head about, ears slapping against the round of his head. Making a soft clapping sound.

He had to find Zatanna, but he didn’t know where. He didn’t know how, even as a cat. Jason didn’t know where to find her, only Dick knew.... “Dick” he said, however it came out as another small meow. He scowled “FUCK” another cat sound and Jason rolled over in frustration. His cat paws coming up over his head, sharp claws digging at his fuzzy ears. This was _pathetic_ , he was _the_ fearsome RED HOOD. This was just embarrassing. He had to find Dick though, he finds Dick he finds Zatanna, find Zatanna he’s human again. Jason secretly swore that after this was over he’s never seeing Zatanna again, or any magic.

Starting to pace again around his apparent he thought of where Dick was, while getting used to the movement on all fours. He had tried to stand on his high legs but quickly lost balance and fell back. If he was a cat he’d walk like a cat, however he was extremely nimble with his movements and was able to jump up to his shelf and make it to his phone, tapping it open with the beans of his paw and rolling his eyes at the wallpaper, Roy must have changed it _again_ before he left. There was a picture of the Red Hood and Arsenal, Roy had his arm around his shoulder and they were laughing, there was a slight glow to the frame of the picture so Kori must’ve taken it.

...but of COURSE Roy forgot to plug it in, 7%. Have to make this quick. He quickly opened up his contacts, scrolling through best he could with the fluff of his paw making everything difficult. Jason’s paw tapped on the name that wasn’t exactly a name but instead a " <==3" symbol. Hearing it ring as he stood over it anxiously, tail swiping back and forth.

 

 

 

itty-bitty-bats:  
  
Dick glanced to the side as he heard his phone go off. He picked it up and briefly looked at the call display. 'Jason'? why was Jason calling him? Jason never called. He frowned before hitting the answer button. "Hello?"

 

 

 

Piratefrost:  
  
“Dick! _Dick!!_ it’s me, JASON!” He called but it only came out as three angry meows... oh right, he’s a cat. Human turned to cat. No talking.... he let out a growl, maybe Dick could grow more than 3 brain cells he might figure this out. “Dick you _HAVE_ to understand me, I’m a cat! Zatanna turned me into a bloody _cat!_ come and get me! _NOW_ ”

 

 

itty-bitty-bats:  
  
Dick's frowned deepened as he heard.. _something_ on the other end of the phone line. He pulled the phone from his ear. Was, was that static? it... sort of sounded like an animal. He put the phone back against his ear. "H-Hello? Jason?"

 

 

 

Piratefrost:  
  
“DICK!” He growled his words slow, trying somehow to sound somewhat human! “ITS. ME. JAY - SON. IM. A... CAT!!” He padded his paws on the shelf. “SEND. _HELP_.”

 

 

 

itty-bitty-bats:  
  
"Jaason?" DIck said, drawing out the name. Had he pocket dialed him? Was it some sort of joke? Maybe he was hearing a television in the background or something. " _Hello!_ Are you there? He shook his head after a moment of more strange noises in the background on the other end and hung up. He set the phone back down on his table. He hoped Jason hadn't lost his phone or something.

 

 

 

Piratefrost:  
  
Jason let out a scowl, “DAMNIT!” A squeal and Jason started to tap on his phone again. Opening up messages, _dIcK, it mE Jason! Immma cT!-_ and dead.... he wasn’t going to be able to plug that in, he didn’t even know where his charger is.

No choice, he’d have to go to go to the manor. How... he can’t ride his motorbike with his little fluffy legs and paws. He’d have to walk... across Gotham, as a _cat_. He’d be amazed if he’d get half way to the manor before some homeless bum grabbed him for their next meal, Jason wondered if he could shoot a gun with paws. Jumping up on the window seal and stared out the window, it was raining... because it was _always_ raining in Gotham. Cats hate getting wet, he was going to dread this trip.

Jason squeezed himself under the small opening and instantly got hit with that cold storm breeze he was so familiar with, especially in Gotham. At least the sleek fur provided some kind of protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to add suggestions and stuff in the comments, we already have a lot written. It's just posting is the issue.
> 
> Tumblrs: 
> 
> PirateFrost (me)
> 
> Itty-bitty-bats


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason -- now a cat. Has to get back to the manor, find help. And STOP BEING A CAT. The frustration of his bat-family is strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, we've both been busy and I've been having exams and work and such.  
> This is still going though!!

(itty-bitty-bats)

Jason dragged his way up to and under the front gate. He walked to the edge of the drive way and into the grass before laying down for a moment in the soft grass. He panted as his little lungs fought for breath. That.. had been harder than he had thought. On his way here he had been chased by a dog, a small child, and another cat that had wanted to fight him. And a car had almost run over his tail while he had crossed a street. A little nap felt so tempting. He opened his eyes and looked to the front door of the manor. But he was soo close. He stood shakily and moved towards the door. He could rest when he was human again.

The entrance seemed much larger than usual, but he was also a lot smaller than he usually was. Ok, how best to do this. He stretched out and ran little paws along the door, but it didn't seem to make much noise. He meowed several times, but doubted that was any louder. Hmmm, how was he supposed to get their attention? He looked around, examined the door until finally his eyes settled on the door bell.

Alfred was currently dusting. It was mid evening, and dinner had already been tended to and cleaned up after. The manor was just settling in for the evening, but he had spotted some dust earlier that he wanted to deal with before the day was done. As his duster was going over some fine china that was in a cabinet he heard the door bell. That was odd. Most people that visited gave them advanced notice. Alfred made his way to the front door and pulled open one of the large door. "Yes?"

 

(PirateFrost:)

It had been a hard trip here and he knew it was only going to get harder, he was a cat that resembled more of a drowned rat as he was drenched by the rain, his fur weighing down on him. Jason stared up at the butler, ears folded back, “Alfred!” He squealed tail swishing. loudly gaining his attention. “Help me!” He waved around a paw trying to demonstrate what he was saying. But with not much luck as he ended up shaking an arm while scowling out at the old man.

 

(itty-bitty-bats:)

Alfred looked around a moment, but there didn’t seem to be anyone there. At the first meow he looked down to see the small black cat sitting on the font step. He scowled and looked around again, that was odd. A cat couldn’t have rung the door bell. Someone had to have rung it and then quickly run off, leaving this cat behind. He felt sympathetic to the poor thing, but this was not how one should handle an unwanted cat. Just leaving it on people’s doorsteps.

The cat was meowing again, moving its small paw around as it did. “Go on now.” He told the cat. “Go on little kitty, this isn’t your home. Shoo.”

 

(PirateFrost:)

Jason’s expression changed from a frown to a scowl quick as the Alfred tried shooing him away. He jumped back for a minute, high legs raised as he let out a hiss, he wasn’t going to be taking this. Jason darted forward in one quick pounce, dashing past the Butler to get into the Mansion himself.

 

(itty-bitty-bats:)

One moment he had been waving the cat away and the next it was scurrying past him and into the manor. "No, no..." Alfred said while walking after the creature. "You'll get dirt everywhere." But the cat kept running and as Alfred gained on him the cat climbed underneath a small end table.

"Kere kitty kitty.." Alfred bent down and tried to grab at the cat, which let out a hiss and then scurried out from the other side of it.

 

(PirateFrost:)

A hard right and Jason ran down the hallway, Alfred following not so far behind, damnit only if he could move quicker like this. He was still getting used to the new body and his legs ached from the trip over. Alfred was gaining on him and Jason let out a squeal, seeing an opportunity towards one of the many chairs positioned around the room he just charged into. The legs on the chair was high enough and the gap there should help be big enough for him, Jason charged leaping slightly as he dropped under the chair, or as best he could. He managed to get his head and front legs under the arm chair but his back legs and cat-butt got caught, tail swinging in irritation. He tried moving forward to squeeze under, stuck. Moving back, his shoulders got caught, stuck. He started to howl, struggling to move at all, stupid cat limbs!

 

(itty-bitty-bats:)

"There we go..." Alfred said as he grabbed the cat lightly around the stomach and lifted it from under the chair and off the ground. He let out a sigh of relief at having caught the slippery little beast. As the cat wiggled in his grip he moved back to the door. "Come now kitty," he said as he opened the front door again. "This isn't your home. It's time for you to go." He lightly set the cat down just outside the front door and quickly closed the door before it could turn to sneak back in. Alfred sighed again before heading back to double check the area the cat had beenin to ensure no dirt or fur had been left behind.

 

(PirateFrost:)

“DAMNIT!” Jason scowled, “Alfred! Let me back in!!!” In his cat voice all that came out was a cat wail after wail mixed in with a low drawn out growl. His claws scratching against the expensive door frame, screw the door Bruce had the money for it. Jason just didn’t have the fists to punch him with, another scowl and Jason gave up. He flopped down into the door mat as he continued to scream, rolling about on the door mat.

After a few minutes he got up and started to walk around the house, there had to be another way in. Obviously not to the cave, Batman couldn’t even get in there if he lost his keys the security was so high. But.. he started to climb up branch to branch on one of the tall trees surrounding the manor, avoiding looking down as he got higher and higher and BINGO!

A window, wide open and ready for him to jump in. Steady, Jason walked slowly on the shaky branch as it got thinner and thinner as he walked out towards the window until he ran out of branch to balance on. He braces himself, drawing his front legs in tight, taking a breath before jumping forward like a spring. He made it to the window, only barely, almost slipping from the frame.

Okay, he was in.. Time to find Dick before anyone-... _Oh..._ great.

 

(itty-bitty-bats)

A large black dog came around the corner and froze at the sight of the fuzzy household intruder. Ears perked up and eyes honed in on the black cat. The dogs head came down slightly as a large tail began to swish back and forth as if to say, _cat?... cat... play?_ The dog hunched down and let out a small yip trying to frighten the other animal into running.

 

(PirateFrost)

No! Jason broke out into a sprint, if that dog got his teeth on him, “Damnit, Titus! It’s me JASON!!” He scowled, hissing he ran down the hallways, darting left and right as the dog chased him, his barking matching Jason’s squeals.

 

(itty-bitty-bats:)

 _PLAY!!_ the dog thought as the cat broke into a run and he barreled down the hall after it, tongue lolling out to the side as he went. The cat ran around a corner up ahead and the dog let out another yip and ran faster. _Maybe.. he could catch the cat... and and and cuddle with it! and wrestle with it.. and..._

Damian looked around the door of his room at the sound of Titus barking. A moment later the dog came running around the corner, with a smaller black figure running in front of it. Damian moved into the hallway right in the pairs path, he reached down and scooped up the cat as the dog came skidding to a stop panting heavily, tail wagging. Damian scratched behind the cat's ear. "Where did you come from?"

 

(PirateFrost:)

Jason tried to re-adjust himself in Damian’s arms, scowling at the mere idea of being held by the demon child. “Put. Me. *DOWN!” A Shriek. He pushed against him, purposely trying to dig his claws through Dami’s sleeve. But the sudden feelings and sensations behind his ear as the brat started to scratch it made him halt and turn his head slightly into it, a deep hum coming from him as his eyes slipped over temporarily. Damn.. that felt so.. good.

 

(Itty-Bitty-Bats:)

As the cat leaned it's head into his hand and started to purr Damian smiled. He looked down at Titus who also seemed to have a huge grin on his face and pat the dogs head. He looked up and down the hall, making sure no one was around before moving back into his room and closing the door. He doubted he'd be allowed to keep a cat that just randomly made it's way into the manor. He had to wonder how the cat had gotten in. Maybe one of the other two had brought it in and lost track of it. Well, his room was big enough. He could probably hide the cat in there for a couple of days at least. He rubbed at the small cats chin, as it pressed even further against his hand and continued purring. Finally he moved over to the bed and set the cat down on it. Maybe if he could make the cat look presentable... maybe he could have a case for keeping it.... or he could even try and arrange for someone else to "gift" the cat to him.

 

(PirateFrost:)

When the contact was gone Jason’s Head cleared and he remembered where he was... with the demon brat. Damnit! “Da-mi-an!” He called, another meow. It was pointless to try and communicate like that, no matter how he tried to talk it’d always come out as a meow or squeal or any other dumb cat sound.. so instead, he hissed, gaining the 13 year olds attention.

 

(Itty-Bitty-Bats:)

Damian looked back to the cat. "What?" he asked the angry little ball of fur. "What's wrong?" he said sitting on the floor next to the bed, arms resting on it and holding a hand out to the cat trying to get it to come closer for pets.

 

(PirateFrost:)

Another growl and Jason swiped his paw towards the outstretched hand, claws drawn. He’s moved off the bed, quickly scanning around the room for anything useful. Nothing useful being a cat. With the door closed Jason had to way out and he was stuck with Damian.

 

(itty-bitty-bats:)

"hmmm" Damian watched the cat jump off the bed and move around the room, tail twitching with agitation. Suddenly he got an idea. Damian moved to the side and pulled open a drawer, he fished out a thin string and went over near the cat and started dragging the string across the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblrs:
> 
> PirateFrost (me)
> 
> Itty-Bitty-Bats


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runs away from Dami, found by Dick. Being a cat sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while, woah. I even forgot this AU was a thing, but hopefully more chapters will come if people are interested to see more.

(PF):

It was just a string, Damian pulled it along near Jason and he couldn’t take his eyes away. He reached out with one paw, tapping on it. Damian pulled it away, Jason scowled and tapped his paw back over it, following as Damian continued to pull it around the floor, occasionally pulling it up where Jason would pull at it. He didn’t know why, he just wanted it.

 

(IBB):

Damian smiled as the cat chased the string along the floor, swatting and batting at it. When the cat was distracted a moment he reached out and pet along the cats back, much to the cat's displeasure. He pulled the string upward and hovered it over the cats head, which caused the cat to try and reach up to grab at it. After a few moment of playing damian pulled out his cell phone and took a few quick pictures of the cat playing with the string, before setting the phone down and sitting to pull the string along the floor some more.

 

(PF):

He pounced, ran and jumped on the rope, the back side of his body swinging side to side as he got ready to pounce on that pesky little thread again.... hang on he was playing with Damian, not that but as a.. cat. Jason Todd, the _Red Hood_ was playing with a piece of string as a black cat. He let out a sudden hiss, and jumped back from the thread. “No! No no no!!” He let out in a series of angry moans turning sharply from Damian to drop down on the carpet, arms over his ears to vent out his frustrations.

 

(IBB):

Damian recoiled as the cat let out a sudden hiss and abruptly moved away from both him and the string. Letting out small growls and hisses as it went and laid down pawing in front of its face in what seemed to be anger. Damian crawled along after the cat. "hey little guy..." he said as he reached to touch the cat, but all he got in response was a growl. He pulled his hand back from the angry black fuzz ball. Damian stood up. He was probably hungry. Who knows when the last time he had eaten was. Damian moved to the door and peeked out before sneaking off down the hall to the kitchen. The last thing he needed was someone asking why he was in the kitchen so soon after dinner.

 

(PF):

After Damian left Jason let out another growl, claws digging into the carpet and pulling back. Leaving deep scratch marks into the expensive flooring, he didn’t care though, he was a cat! After a few more minutes of frustration Jason started to pace the room again when he noticed that the door was slightly open, just enough that if he squeezed his head through he was able to pull it open.

 

Thank god, he didn’t want to be stuck in Damian’s room with him again.

 

Once outside Jason kept his ears out for Titus and Alfred, knowing that if any of them got their hands — or teeth on him it would not end well. As he wondered down the hallways he got to see how much his senses have been enhanced as a cat, for example he could hear Damian yelling from the downstairs kitchen.

 

“It’s non of your business, Drake!” Damian yelled.

 

“Well I’m just wondering why you’re taking raw meat up to your room..” another voice, must be Tim.

 

 

“For my own reasons!”

 

Jason was _not_ going to be fed any of what Damian was serving and judging by what he heard the current Robin was on his back to his room. And knowing Dami the second he realizes Jason got out he’ll be on the hunt for him, something that Jason really didn’t need right now. Right now he had to find Grayson.

 

 

(IBB):

Damian made his way back to his room, watching for alfred on the way. It was bad enough drake had harassed him in the kitchen, he didn't need more questions about what he was doing with the plate of food he was carrying. as he approached his room he paused. the door was sitting slightly open. He ran into the room and quickly looked around. "here kitty, kitty." He quickly looked on the bed, in the window sill. he even dropped to his knees and peered under the bed. "kitty?" oh _great._ He'd gotten out of the room. He rushed back to the door plate of food forgotten in the middle of teh floor. He _had_ to find him before alfred did.

 

 

(PF):

Oh gods, Jason could hear Damian from down the hallway, that brat gets his hands on him and back to the room where he’d be chasing a string while Dami scratched behind his ear... even if it did feel good.. Jason snapped himself out of the thought and pounced down the hallways!

 

 

(IBB):

Dick walked around the corner near his room, tea in one hand and his phone in the other. At different points in the passed half hour he had heard Titus barking, and Damian yelling. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know what was going on. He paused as something bumped into his foot and he looked down to see a sleek black cat with a white streak of fur on it's head. "Hello," he said leaning down towards the cat. "Are you what all this commotion is about?" He looked down the hall half expecting to seep Titus come running around the corner. "Well, best pick you up before the dog finds you." He pocketed his phone and scooped the cat up before moving into his room and closing the door. He wasn't sure how Titus would react to a cat. He probably wouldn't hurt it intentionally.

 

 

(PF):

If it’d be anyone else picking him up then Jason would’ve attacked but this was who he was looking for, Dick was the one he’d been looking for so he reluctantly sat in Dicks arm, trying to adjust himself by lifting his back legs and digging them into Dicks side. He scowled slightly at the slight bump of Dicks steps as he walked down the hallway. “Dick you better...” He grumbled.

 

(IBB):

“Yea, yea. I know. Not the greatest way to travel,” Dick said as he let the cat down onto his bed and moved back to close the door. He came back to the bed and looked their furry little visitor over. He noted the lack of collar and hoped someone wasn’t missing the little guy. He reached out and scratched the cats head. “Cute little guy, aren’t you?”  
  


(PF):

Jason swatted at Dick, a scowl on his features as he quickly scanned the room for something, anything that could communicate... his old helmet, on the desk. Jason quickly jumped away from the bed, pouncing across the floor and using the chair as a stepping stone to climb up upon the desk. From there he sat next to his helmet, the shine giving his fur a slight red tint as he pointed at it with his nose, keeping his eyes locked with Dicks.

 

(IBB):

Dick pulled his hand back as the cat swiped at him. "Whoa!" he said with a laugh as the cat bounced away. "cute and feisty." He chuckled as the cat moved up onto his desk and sat next to the old helmet. The cat glanced to the helmet, then looked back at him, but didn't seem to take his eyes away from the red helmet. "What?" he asked the cat as he walked closer. "You like that scruffy old thing?"

 

(PF):

Jason rolled his eyes, “this was going to be harder than I thought..” he grumbled in a series of short kitty sounds which he hated. So instead, with skippering paws he pushed the helmet over so it was rolling upside down and jumped in it with one swift motion. If Grayson didn’t get what he was doing then he really was an idiot. However as he was sat in his old -and extremely musky helmet, damnit Dick needs to dust. It started to tilt back with him in it. In an attempt to steady it the helmet flipped back over suddenly, trapping Jason inside, letting out a series of angry meows!

 

(IBB):

The cat let out a series of grumbles before pawing at the helmet and sending it rolling to the side. As the helmet rolled the cat hoped lightly into it. As it tipped to the side again it rolled further with the added wight and soon flipped over trapping the cat underneath. Dick clamped his mouth shut, trying to hold in a laugh, but as the cat whined and growled from underneath the helmet he couldn't help but chuckle as he lifted the helmet and pulled the cat out. "Awww, you poor thing," he said, still laughing a bit. "Did you get stuck?" Dick looked at the cat's seemingly grumpy face and grinned. "hmm. You know, you're just like him. Grumpy expression, loves the red helmet." He reached out and ran a thumb along the cats forehead. "Same white streak on your head." The cats ears seemed to perk up a moment as Dick went quiet for a second. Then he grinned. "It'll drive him nuts! but I think we're gonna call you Jason!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblrs:
> 
> PirateFrost (PF): Me
> 
> Itty-Bitty-Bats (IBB): Partner in fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> We fully intend to continue this. 
> 
> Comments and suggestions are always read and considered
> 
> Tumblrs:
> 
> Piratefrost
> 
> itty-bitty-bats


End file.
